


A Lovely Mess

by AConfusedBean



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bowerbird hybrid Jaehyun, M/M, They love each other, bunny hybrid doyoung, can it even be called angst?, soft with very mild angst, sometimes it doesn’t seem like it though, the angst is only for five seconds, two peas in a pod called stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedBean/pseuds/AConfusedBean
Summary: In which Doyoung, an idiot, tries to tell Jaehyun, who is also an idiot, in the least clear way possible that he wants for them to become mates.





	A Lovely Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be honest, this is just a way for me to feel productive as I procrastinate on writing a few more fic ideas I have. Ones that are chaptered and require much more attention and effort. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Jaehyun and Doyoung were a mess. They were a mess in love, but were still a mess nonetheless. 

Jaehyun was a bowerbird hybrid, so it really only made sense for him to go into architecture and interior design given his animal side’s nature. Doyoung was a rabbit hybrid and worked a job as a professional photographer for his own company. Both worked from nine to five, but sometimes certain projects could hold them up at their offices for longer. They lived in a nice apartment and between Doyoung owning his own business and Jaehyun working as an architect, they made a decent income. 

So yes, on the outside, they were just fine. A nice, lovely couple. But their friends all knew it was all just an illusion. Doyoung was incredibly organized and particular about things and Jaehyun loved nothing more than riling him up. The bowerbird hybrid always joked that the bunny had a stick up his ass and took great joy in teasing him; sometimes going as far as moving a table five inches to the left and laughing quietly when Doyoung stubbed his toe on it in the middle of the night on the way to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Doyoung would end up retaliating by hiding his absolute  favorite pen he used for sketching, resulting in the bowerbird practically tearing apart their apartment in search for it because it was his  _special_ _pen_. Their friends had actually been surprised when the two began courting.

“You guys are complete opposites,” Taeyong had said, the cat hybrid a little concerned. “I know they say opposites attract, but you need to have things in common too.”

To which Jaehyun replied with, “We do.” 

“Yeah, we both love annoying the crap out of each other,” Doyoung agreed.

Taeyong had given up. 

But the two had worked well together. Their friendly banter with sarcastic remarks being flung like bullets in a war zone helped keep the two’s relationship interesting. Jaehyun’s easy-going attitude helped Doyoung relax a little and Doyoung’s rigid nature helped Jaehyun keep on task. They balanced each other out and in the end, that’s what couples do. 

And then, Doyoung was struck with an epiphany. They were both getting older and by now, most people their age were starting to settle down. Both were stable in their lives and they lived together already with the apartment signed under the both of their names. They were practically married at this point, so why wasn’t it official? Doyoung knew that Jaehyun was pretty much it for him and that he wouldn’t find—nor want—anyone else. 

So, come springtime, when all the animals in the wild would be performing mating rituals, Doyoung decided to as well. But instead of approaching the subject like a normal person, he left it to his hybrid side and let the bunny in him take the wheel. After all, he was much too embarrassed to say his romantic thoughts out loud, that was definitely more of Jaehyun’s forte. He should’ve known that being the dense idiot Jaehyun was, his actions would go misinterpreted.

“Did you hurt your foot or something and can only go in circles now?” Jaehyun had joked when Doyoung first ran in circles around him, the rabbit’s natural instinct in courting. 

Disheartened, Doyoung decided to try again the next day. But Jaehyun had only made fun of it again, the true meaning lost on the bird. 

“You’re like a little puppy, all excited when I get home,” he laughed. 

On the third day, Jaehyun had gotten confused, no longer making fun of his boyfriend but rather looking on in puzzlement. Whenever Doyoung would pause in his circling, he would give Jaehyun a hopeful look. All the bowerbird could do was smile awkwardly in confusion, and he knew it wasn’t the response Doyoung was looking for when the rabbit would only shake his head and leave the room, ears drooping. Jaehyun tried asking what was wrong, but he only got inaudible mumbles. 

He tried not to stress about it, if Doyoung had a major issue, he would tell him, right? The bunny hybrid never held back in telling him something, so he hoped that this behavior wouldn’t last long. Besides, Jaehyun had his own problems to worry about, and that was how he was going to court his boyfriend. Well, technically they were already courting, but this would be courting leading to mating and Jaehyun had to make it perfect. 

In the wild, bowerbirds would build elaborate structures to impress potential mates. Being an architect, Jaehyun decided that he would sketch a design to the dream house he wanted to live in with Doyoung and present the blueprints to him as a courting gift. But of course, his inner hybrid wasn’t satisfied with  just that, so he also decided to work on some home improvement projects. And by ‘home improvement’, since they couldn’t actually change anything in the apartment, he meant building furniture and rearranging the house. 

It seemed like a good idea, until in his circle-running, Doyoung forgot that there was a new, small table behind the couch and tripped over it. The first instinct Jaehyun had was to laugh. Then, after hearing a small whimper of pain and receiving a teary glare from his boyfriend, who was clutching his foot, he realized that now wasn’t the time. 

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, crouching down near the older.

Doyoung slapped him on the shoulder. “No, you idiot!” He hissed. “I’m in pain, both physically and emotionally!” 

Jaehyun was startled to hear the last part, concern now replacing any feeling of amusement he had. “What? What do you mean ‘emotionally’?”

Doyoung was on the verge of tears, no longer able to hide how crestfallen all the rejections of his courting attempts made him, regardless if Jaehyun knew what they were or not.

“I’ve been trying to court you for the past week now and every time I do, you keep laughing it off or teasing me,” Doyoung said. “Sure you may not have understood, but that’s why we have the internet!”

Jaehyun gaped at him. “ That’s why you’ve been running in circles!? I thought that was just a sign that you’ve finally gone crazy!” Doyoung smacked him again. “And anyway, you’re one to talk about not Googling things, I’ve been trying to court you too!”

“You...have?”

“Yes! Why  else do you think I’ve been building random furniture? I can’t build you a house yet, so I settle for this!”

The two stared at each other in silence for awhile before Doyoung broke it with a laugh. The rabbit hybrid fell over, clutching his sides as he laughed hard enough to make his stomach hurt and make it difficult to breathe. Jaehyun joined in not long after, the two practically clinging to each other when they were done.

“We really are idiots,” Doyoung wheezed. 

“Idiots with communication problems.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Doyoung asked. “I’m not as much of a romantic as you are,so it’s obvious why I didn’t want to flat up ask you, but you’re more of the type to do it.” 

“Because you were running in circles around me and I thought it was a sign of stress or something”, Jaehyun admitted. “I didn’t want to burden you by proposing and placing another weight on your shoulders, so I decided to do it subtly.” 

“Maybe a little too subtle,” the bunny snorted. “So I guess I can give you the ring now.”

Jaehyun stared at him. “But I have one too.”

They trailed off into silence before standing up and bolting to their room, not above shoving each other out of the way to try to get there first. They both ran to their respective hiding places—Doyoung’s closet and Jaehyun’s nightstand drawer—and pulled out the rings. They both hit the floor about the same time, cheeks flushed red from laughter as they both knelt in the classic proposal stance. 

“Doyoung...”

“Jaehyun...”

“Will you marry me?”

As they said the famous line in sync, they couldn’t help but shoot each other gazes full of love and affection. 

“Yes.”

The two stood, taking turn putting the rings on each other and admiring them together.

“This isn’t how I expected to be asked or would ask,” Doyoung laughed.

“We certainly are a special pair,” Jaehyun agreed.

The two leaned forward and let their lips meet in a kiss, sealing the deal. 

“You know,” Jaehyun murmured against his fiancé’s lips, “this will be one hell of a story to tell everyone.”

Doyoung laughed and kissed the bird hybrid again. “That’s what’ll make it special.”

Yes, the two were a mess. But they were a mess in love. 


End file.
